Stammi Viccino
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Sebuah kisah Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuurou menunggu kedatangan buah hati mereka/AoAka/MPREG/Meski memakai judul ostnya, fanfic ini tidak related dengan YoI (thanks to Mitsuro Kubo)/DLDR/Judul ga nyambung btw


**Stammi Viccino**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya pasti KiyoHana canon**

 **Warning: M-PREG, OC, OOC, kegajean dimana-mana, tooth-rotting fluff, dll dkk**

 **DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyongsong. Seberkas cahaya menelisik di antara celah gorden kediaman Aomine. Kalau ini terjadi disaat usianya 16 tahun, mungkin pagi hari ini akan disuguhi adegan Momoi yang meneriaki Aomine supaya bangun pagi.

Aomine Daiki, kini sudah memakai kemeja dan celana hitam serta mengepak tasnya, berjalan menuju dapur. Rambut _navy blue_ pendeknya ia sisir sekenanya. Kakinya melangkah ke lantai bawah. Baru sampai di ambang pintu, aroma masakan sudah menyapanya. Setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dapur, Aomine tidak tahu bagaimana lagi ia harus bersyukur.

Sosok itu lebih pendek sedikit darinya, memakai blus putih dan apron warna biru tua yang sangat cocok dengannya. Kulit putihnya nampak bersinar diterpa cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui jendela, menambah keanggunan sosoknya. Aomine-atau sekarang panggil saja Daiki mengingat sosok yang di depannya juga Aomine-mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah, Daiki. Kau sudah siap?" tanya sosok di depannya. Akashi-Aomine- Seijuurou. Dikecupnya bibir Daiki sekilas dan kembali berurusan dengan masakannya.

"Hmmm..." gumam Daiki sambil mengendus rambut lembut milik Seijuurou. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Yah, nanti jam 8 aku akan berangkat dan menyusun pekerjaanku sedikit. Mungkin berbincang sedikit dengan ayahku." jawab Seijuurou singkat

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Ujar Daiki singkat sambil mengelus pelan perut Seijuurou yang agak membuncit. Seijuurou terkekeh mendengarnya dan balas mengelus rambut Daiki.

"Aku juga tahu itu, Daiki. Aku tidak mau melukainya juga, kau tahu itu." balas Seijuurou dan mematikan kompornya.

Kalau kau bertanya, kini Seijuurou sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Dan kalau kau bertanya, bagaimana bisa?

Akashi Seijuurou adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga Akashi. Untuk keberlangsungan keluarganya, jelas mereka butuh penerus sah. Seijuurou paham itu. Makanya ia menolak lamaran Daiki sejak awal. Tapi beruntung kawannya, Midorima Shintarou, menawarkan salah satu percobaannya di bidang medis.

Laki-laki sebetulnya bisa mengandung anak, dengan menggunakan operasi tertentu untuk memindahkan organ wanita ke tubuhnya. Namun itu memerlukan proses yang sangat sulit dan uang banyak tentunya. Uang bukan masalah bagi Akashi, tapi percayalah. Aomine Daiki adalah orang kere sejati sebelum menikah dan dengan berhasil mendapatkan peringkat lumayan di kepolisian. Dan Midorima menyarankan proses yang lebih mudah.

Mereka diberi obat (obatnya sudah teruji kok) yang bisa membuat dan mempercepat proses bertumbuhnya rahim dalam tubuh. Namun dengan resiko rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Namun Akashi langsung menyetujuinya.

Cerita yang panjang, hingga kita sampai di titik ini.

"Nah, kau bisa membantuku membereskan meja kan, Daiki?"

Daiki mengangguk pelan. Ditaruhnya piring, mangkuk, dan sumpit di meja makan dengan ogah-ogahan. Meski begitu dia tetap melakukannya. Sikapnya itulah yang membuat Seijuurou gemas padanya.

Mereka pun sarapan dengan tenang. Dan setelah selesai, Seijuurou mengantar Daiki ke _genkan_ seperti biasa.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Kalau tidak sibuk mungkin jam 6." jawab Daiki sambil memakai sepatunya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang dipegang Seijuurou.

"Jaga rumah dan jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Daiki sambil mengelus rambut merah Seijuurou dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

~~oo00oo~~

"Menurutmu, anak kita dinamai siapa?"

Daiki mengangkat alis. Usia kandungan Seijuurou sudah menginjak 7 bulan, jadi dia tahu percakapan ini cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi.

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Daiki balik.

"Kau ayahnya kan? Pikirkanlah nama untuknya." perintah Seijuurou. Daiki mengacak rambutnya. Jujur ia tak pandai memilih nama.

"Hm... Mizuki?"

"Yang lain?"

"Shizuka?"

"Selain itu?"

"Mamori?"

"Hm?"

"Akane?"

"Yuka?"

"Kenapa semuanya nama perempuan?" sela Seijuurou. "Memang kau yakin dia perempuan?"

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakan jenis kelaminnya selama pemeriksaan. Jangan salahkan aku!" Daiki sewot. "Kau sendiri? Memang kau pikir dia laki-laki?"

"Hm...ayahku bilang memang lebih bagus kalau laki-laki." Gumam Seijuurou, membuat Daiki mengerang.

"Tapi bagiku sama saja." Ujar Seijuurou sambil mengelus perutnya pelan. "Selama dia bisa berada di antara kita. Bukankah begitu saja sudah bagus? Aku tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan, selama dia bisa berada disini saja sudah cukup."

Daiki mengerjap mendengarnya. Ia menaruh gelas kopinya di meja dan duduk di sofa, di sebelah Seijuurou. Tangan kirinya menarik kepala Seijuurou agar bersandar di bahunya dan di sambut baik oleh Seijuurou.

"Begini saja. Kita tentukan nama laki-laki dan nama anak perempuan."

"Hm...cukup adil. Aku suka nama Akane."

"Kalau dia perempuan, berarti namanya Akane." jawab Daiki sambil menyentuh tangan Seijuurou yang sedang mengelus perutnya. "Kau ada ide untuk nama laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki ya..." gumam Seijuurou. "Kalau Aoshi?"

"Aoshi?"

"Ya. Itu gabungan nama kita dulu. Aomine dan Akashi." ujar Seijuurou.

"Kenapa? Itu terdengar seperti pernikahan kita hanya pernikahan kontrak." Protes Daiki malah mengundang tawa Seijuurou.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku serius tahu!"

"Maaf. Habis komentarmu konyol juga." Ujar Seijuurou. "Maksudku...ayahku menginginkannya terlahir sebagai penerus Akashi. Dan dulu aku juga berpikir jika aku punya anak nanti aku ingin ia menyandang nama Akashi dengan bangga. Dan, saat aku bertemu denganmu, dengan bodohnya melamarku, aku ingin dia juga menyandang namamu. Dan lagi, entah kenapa aku punya firasat rambutnya akan berwarna biru sepertimu."

Penjelasan Seijuurou membuat Daiki terkekeh. Dikecupnya dahi Seijuurou perlahan.

"Ah." Seijuurou mengerjap.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Dia menendang." Daiki mengedip. Ia tersenyum dan tangannya beralih megelus perut Seijuurou-tempat dimana bayi kecil mereka tumbuh-.

"Kurasa dia suka dengan nama yang kau berikan." Celetuk Daiki, membuat Seijuurou terkekeh geli.

~~oo00oo~~

Sudah sekitar berjam-jam berlalu, yang Daiki bisa lakukan hanya menggenggam tangannya dan membisikan kata penyemangat padanya. Namun itu tak memberi hasil apa-apa

Daiki membenci ini. Lebih dari apapun.

Di hadapannya kini, Seijuurou terbaring lemah. Keringat bercucuran, nafasnya tersengal, wajahnya memerah karena usahanya. Sesekali tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Daiki sambil berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya, namun sedikit pun tak berhasil.

Daiki membenci ini. Sangat.

Sadar bahwa Daiki yang sedaritadi terus menyemangatinya mendadak diam, Seijuurou menoleh perlahan. Dilihatnya Daiki yang hanya menunduk terdiam. Tangan Seijuurou yang digenggam Daiki pun diangkat dan disentuhnya wajah Daiki, membuat Daiki mendongak menatapnya. Senyuman tipis nan kelelahan itupun menjadi balasannya. Tanpa kata mengucapkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Waktu dua menit berjalan seperti dua hari baginya. Teriakan kesakitan Seijuurou pun sudah tak bisa ia dengar lagi. Ia tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Midorima pernah bilang bahwa meski percobaannya ini sudah teruji, resiko besar masih menggentayangi. Salah satunya kematian.

Memang sejak awal Daiki tak memaksa. Seijuurou yang meminta semua ini. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa hidup tanpa Seijuurou.

Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpanya. Ia bahkan tak ingat hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Suara tangisan bayi yang kencang mengeluarkan Daiki dalam hutan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mendongak dan melihat suster memberikan bayi kecil yang dibungkus selimut padanya. Bayi yang baru dibersihkan itu masih merah dan menangis dengan sehatnya. Daiki terdiam menatapnya. Agak sedikit takjub.

Suster memberikan bayinya pada Seijuurou, yang langsung disambutnya meski kelelahan. Didekapnya bayi kecilnya itu sehingga ia berhenti menangis. Malah mendekat pada Seijuurou, seolah meminta kehangatan.

"Dia...mirip denganmu."

Seijuurou meirik ke arah Daiki. Terkekeh kecil karena komentar itu yang keluar setelah melongo melihat bayinya lahir.

"Sudah kuduga ia punya rambut biru sepertimu." Ujar Seijuurou sambil menarik sedikit selimut yang menutupi rambut biru tipisnya. Daiki menyentuh lembut pipi bayinya, membuat ia membuka matanya dan menatap Daiki. Matanya berwarna agak jingga, tanda bahwa ia belum bisa melihat dengan benar. Tapi Daiki yakin seiring waktu matanya akan berubah menjadi merah seperti ibunya.

"Jadi...namanya Aoshi. Benar?" tanya Daiki. Seijuurou mengangguk dan mengecup pipi bayinya.

"Aomine Aoshi. Selamanya akan terus dicintai."

Seiring Aoshi kembali tertidur, waktu yang akan berjalan menandakan kisah mereka yang masih panjang.

 **~~~END~~~**

 _...what... the... fuck... is... THIS?!_ *banting laptop*

APAAN INI?! KOK JADINYA ABAL BANGET?! OOC PULA! KENAPA SI GANGURO ITU JADI GENTLE BEGINI HAH?! GUE TAU GUE LAGI FLU, TAPI GAK GINI AMAT NJIR! *ditabok sutradara*

Ekhem *balikin wibawa* Hai para readers dan shipper AoAka yang budiman, bertemu lagi sama Lala yang sableng ini membawakan fic sableng pula.

Sekali lagi, karena makhluk ajaib bernama Aci a.k.a **valval noctis** saya mendapatkan ide AoAka MPREG. Kalau ditanya kenapa, pertama OTP kita AoAka, kedua kita suka mpreg. Sejarahnya gimana, tanya sama orangnya.

Fanfic ini berawal dari celetukan saya dan entah kenapa jadi fanfic beneran kayak gini. Kenapa fanfic yang dari bacotan yang selesai?! Project KiyoHana lo mana La?! Udah dari tahun kapan itu! Kurobas Kost-Kostanmu juga! KHR gimana?!

Saya pengen bikin sekuelnya tapi berhubung mau PAT saya tobat dulu (kenapa gak dari kemaren-maren cuk). Dan saya bingung kenapa Ahomine jadi gentleman disini. Ya secara logis mereka kan udah dewasa. Masa masih kayak bocah.

Tapi paragraf di atas hanya alibi. Alasan sebenarnya karena saya kebanyakan baca fanfic Victuuri jadi kebawa.

Oke segitu aja bacotan saya. Dan untuk penjelasan mpregnya mohon maaf kalo kurang sreg. Saya milih jurusan IPS karena sebuah alasan. Dan maaf juga kalau ada kesamaan ide

So, RnR please~~


End file.
